


Blood of the Faithful

by SlashWriter2015



Series: Noah's World [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Siren (Video Games)
Genre: Gore, Horror, Japanese Horror, M/M, Multi, Original setting, Shibito, Siren: Blood Curse, Suspense, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: It started on a normal, boring night. There was no whimper. There was no warning. Just a slow descent into darkness and the cries of the innocent echoing across hallowed land.“Crieth unto the heavens, for as our world is undone in Her most holy light, the world shall be washed in the blood of our sins. When water turns to blood and the earth quakes with Her righteous fury, the mortals will know true fear. When Her gaze falls upon the land, the animals shall flee and the insects shall hide. Her siren will echo across the plains and the oceans and all will know Her might, and all shall cower beneath her judgment. Only the true followers will hear Her call, and only true followers will inherit Her gift of everlasting life and eternal love.”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Noah's World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081862





	Blood of the Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off the Japanese horror series, Siren. I loved the series as a kid and think it was tastefully done. Please enjoy, and leave some love. Also, this is an alternate universe from my original series with Noah and the boys: named Operating Systems Online

He was really getting tired of this, and Conan could tell from the concentration etched on his face. Three hellish weeks and they still were nowhere close to cracking the case. Sighing, he takes a drag from the cigarette hanging from his lips before blowing the smoke into the night air. A steady rain had been falling over the city all week, soaking the ground and turning even the driest fields into marshland. Despite the best efforts of the Greater Hokkaido Police Department, the case of the Mana Cult was nowhere near finished. So, Gavin did what he always does when feeling stressed. He grabbed Conan by the hand, left the station in their squad car, and hightailed it to the Hideki Mountains. From here, parked beneath the cover of a permanent awning for hikers and sightseers, he enjoys an unobstructed view of the city below. The neon lights bring him a sliver of comfort and remind him of Detroit. Conan sits inside the car, messing with the radio, his eyes occasionally flicking to his partner and lover with concern. Gavin takes another drag of his cigarette, each pull of the cigarette bringing his stress levels to more manageable levels. He thinks of his lovers, and his lips turn up into a smirk. He thinks of Noah, most likely sound asleep at home in bed. He thinks of Connor, probably stressing over the case, just like him, at the precinct. He thinks of Colton and Colin, both of them probably clocking out after a long day right about now. Then he thinks of Grandma Hamada and the fact that she’s probably closing up shop right around this time. Closing his eyes, he smiles and flicks the cigarette into the grass before snuffing the embers out with his boot.

“You know that’s littering officer, I could technically write you up for that,” Conan chuckles from the passenger side as Gavin opens the door and takes a seat at the wheel.

“Piss off plastic, if I wanted your opinion, I’d have asked for it,” Gavin rebuttals, giving Conan a short side glance before smiling and sending a playful shove towards the Android.

“It’s been coming down lately, I’m quite surprised we haven’t had more landslides with all this rain,” Gavin says aloud, turning his gaze to the overhead storm clouds.

“Weather reports indicate that this storm system should keep going well into tomorrow morning before tapering off,” Conan supplies, flicking the radio to another station.

“Jesus, will you pick a song and stick with it already!?” Gavin shouts, glaring Conan’s way and furrowing his brows in agitation.

“Then I wouldn’t get to see the loving look you’re sending my way right now,” Conan smiles, finally landing on a station and sticking with it.

“I don’t know what other angles to look at this case from Nines, I mean, we’ve come at this from so many different directions and we’ve come up with nothing!” Gavin exclaims loudly, tightening his grip around the steering wheel before taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

“Not true, we did catch that one cult member,” Conan provides, looking to his partner before reaching out a hand and gripping Gavin’s own.

“Ya, and he provided absolutely no helpful information at all. These people are nut-bags, the whole lot of them! Do you remember what he said in the interrogation room?” Gavin asks, looking to Conan with a look of exasperation.

“You mean when he rambled on about the end of times, how their Goddess would free them and grant them immortality, all while telling us that we were heathen nonbelievers? Ya, I remember, and I choose to not pay it any mind Gavin. These people are mentally ill, and the sooner we put them behind bars, the sooner we can lay the case to rest,” Conan supplies, rubbing soothing circles against Gavin’s knuckles with his thumb.

“I just want to take them down before they can attempt to hurt anybody else, ya know? The longer we go without catching them, the bigger the risk of somebody else being killed at their hands.” Gavin sighs, leaning back into his seat and taking a few deep breaths. He remembers the breathing techniques that Colin taught him, and he tries to clear his mind before taking another deep breath. He concentrates on the feel of Conan’s fingers in his own, the sound of rain falling just outside, and the voice of the woman singing over the car radio. Just as he’s about to bring his heartbeat to a healthy rate, the song skips. He opens his eyes, peering at the dashboard, and it skips again. Static begins to overlap the woman’s voice as she sings before the song cuts out altogether. Static fills the car, Conan and Gavin looking to each other before the car goes silent.

“Gavin, look,” Conan whispers, Gavin’s eyes peering out the windshield just as the city lights begin to flicker, district by district, before going out altogether.

“All units, please report in. We’ve just suffered a complete loss of power here at the station. I repeat, all units, please report in.”

“Station, this is Officer Reed and Anderson reporting in,” says Gavin, peering over to watch as Conan messes with his cellphone.

“Reed, I’m not sure what’s going on, but we’ve just lost all power here at the precinct. Emergency generators have kicked in, how does it look on your end?”

“We’re at the Hideki Observation Point, and from where I’m at, it’s not just the precinct, but the whole goddamn city,” Gavin replies, using his other hand to mess with the car radio. Conan sits at his side, going over the car laptop while trying to pull a connection from any nearby towers.

“Reed, can you make your way back to the city? I’m sure we’re gonna need all the help we can get with directing traffic until this thing is resolved.”

“Copy that, on our way back,” Gavin answers, putting away the police issued walkie-talkie before putting the car in gear. Just as he begins to pull back, he stops. The squad car begins to rattle back and forth, a deep groan coming from the Earth below. Peering outside, he finds the trees swaying back and forth against the wind, branches breaking away and falling to the forest floor.

“Earthquake!”

Gavin just manages to swerve the car out of the way of a falling tree, watching in horror as the awning is crushed under the immense weight of the collapsing evergreen. Conan braces himself as the shaking continues, the sound of the trembling Earth growing into a steady roar. Gavin gazes in horror as the darkened silhouette of buildings in the city sway back and forth on the horizon. They sit there in stunned silence for several more seconds, praying for the shaking to end. Gavin doesn’t even realize he’s squeezing Conan’s hand in his own until the quake begins to subside, and he tries to quell his rapid breathing just as the last of it ends. He’s silent for what seems like an eternity, and that’s when it happens. Stepping out of the car, he’s raised a hand to shield his eyes from the torrent of rain falling around them. An eerie, almost haunting, siren begins to ring out across the city. There’s no discernible direction in which it’s coming from and Gavin feels himself freeze on the spot. Lighting arcs through the sky above, and he begins to feel a tingling sensation creep up his spine. Something is wrong.

“Gavin, what’s wr—“

“We’ve gotta get back to the station, NOW!” Gavin exclaims loudly, jumping back into the driver's seat before buckling up and tearing away from the observation point. Their squad car peels out and onto the gravel road, rocks and gravel flying into the air as they drive, all the while, the siren continues to wail in the distance.


End file.
